Battle of the genders
by Lady Misukage
Summary: Itachi is a player that is Vice pres at his father's coperation. Temari is a secretary that has a temper that would scare the meanest man. What will happen if their worlds collide? You're going to have to read and see. ItaxTem
1. Chapter 1

**Misukage: Out of inspiration I decided to write a Temari and Itachi story….. Not much to say at the moment but enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Sabuku?" a voice said over the intercom.

Temari sighed and pressed the button "Yes Mr. Uchiha?"

"I have some files that need to be given to Itachi. Can you please take them to him"

Temari rolled her eyes and groaned "Right away Sir" she said then went into his office and grabbed him.

As she took the files he handed her the old man gave her a sympathy look. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Sir, sympathy is not a good look for you" she stated with a small grin.

He laughed at her and nodded "Yes well be that as it may it can't be helped. Ether you go to him or that slutty, whore he calls a secretary comes here and we're both miserable" he said with a sigh.

She nodded and politely accused herself then walked to the door and turned around.

"Do you need some more coffee before I leave?" she asked

Mr. Uchiha shook his head "No but you might want to stop by the lounge before you come back though"

"Yes sir" she said and curtsied to him then left the room

**XXXXXXXXX**

Temari grumbled as she made her way to the Vice president's office.

'_As much as I enjoy working for Mister Uchiha I must say I hate it when he makes me do his dirty work' _Temari thought.

**Name: **Temari Sabuku

**Age: **20

**Occupation: **Secretary for Fuji Uchiha Head of Shinobi Inc.

"Temari-san" a small voice from behind her called.

Temari turned and saw one of her favorites here at Shinobi Inc.

"Hey Hinata" she said with a smile.

Hinata Hyuga was their nineteen year old intern who had the unfortunate luck of being the secretary for the younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. What was even more of sad, was that Sasuke had a tendency to pick in her and work her harder then anyone else in the business.

"How is the devil?" Temari asked her, taking a few minutes to shoot the breeze and trying to put as much time between her sanity and the deadly task.

"G-good" Hinata stuttered and looked down "He-He asked me to take some papers to his brother"

'_He WHAT?!' _Temari asked/shouted in her head.

'_That boy's gone too far! He knows what his brother does most of his time in that office. When I get my hands on him I'm going to ring his neck!' _

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and decided to wait till after work before giving Sasuke the beating of his life.

"Say Hinata, I'm heading that way right now. Why don't I take those for you?" she offered with a smile.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise "A-Are you sure?"

Temari nodded _'Besides, why would a shy innocent girl need to deal with a whore infested area?'_

**XXXXXXX **

Temari could already hear the sighs and moans coming from the door as she approached. As she looked to her left, she saw an empty chair that looked like it hadn't been used all morning.

'_Surprise, surprise' _she thought sarcastically in her head.

Not even knocking at the door, she pushed it open so hard that it ended up making a 'bam' sound.

Two forms stopped what they were doing and looked at her. A woman with long, pink hair and a man with long, black hair glared at her. Temari, pleased with herself flashed an evil grin at the two.

"Sorry Mr. Uchiha but the president wanted to make sure you got these" she gave an innocent smile and held them out.

"Thank you Ms. Sabuku" he said politely, though she could tell that it was threw clenched teeth.

Temari bowed and then left the room, slamming the door behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

Temari was listening to the latest song from Taylor Swift 'Fearless' when her other two favorite people came up.

"Hey Temari" Tenten said

"Ready to go?" Ino asked as she approached

"Hinata's not here yet" Temari said and then her phone went off.

'Too much work' the text read 'Leave with out me'

Temari sighed and texted back 'Ok. Will bring you something when we get back'

"Who was it?" Tenten asked when Temari closed her phone.

"The devil with the stick up his butt piled a lot of work on her and she can't leave" Temari growled and Ino snorted.

"I understand that Hinata needs to learn the 'ins' and 'outs' of a business but does Sasuke have to work her to the bone?" Ino asked as they walked out the door and headed to the restaurant at the end of the block.

"So" Tenten started when they were seated at a window table "heard you had to go into whore territory"

Ino's groaned and leaned back in her seat "God is there a time when that slut isn't getting laid?"

Temari laughed at her "You don't suppose that's how Sakura slut got the job do you?" she asked.

"What job? All she does is lay on her back and let men go in and out of her hole" Tenten stated and made a gagging sound "I wouldn't be surprised if she had a STD or something"

"Probably does" Temari said and took a sip of her Pepsi.

"So what was the position?" Ino asked with a hand over her eyes "Missionary? doggy style?"

"I don't think Uchiha would be the type to do missionary. But since you're asking it was the normal position, her bra was pink, he had his shirt open and her skirt was around her hips" Temari added.

It was a normal thing for them, they would go to Tenshi-sama (A/n: it's the name of the restaurant) and report about they mind raping experience. Hinata was the only one who had yet to experience this first hand, but as long far Temari, Tenten, and Ino were concerned, she wouldn't. The three had taken it upon themselves to preserve Hinata's innocence as long as possible along with the prevention of having her deal with the queen of skanks, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was the one girl that every female hated and every guy bedded. She had double D's for boobs, long hair that went down to her waist and wore outfits that bared everything. Not to mention an attitude that she was god's gift to the earth.

In short, Temari hated her with every fiber in her being. She also hated the sluts boss, Itachi Uchiha. She wasn't quite sure what part of him pissed her off other then he always had the sense about him that screamed 'jock'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"FIRE HER!" Itachi shouted as he walked into his father's office.

The man casually looked up from his papers and stared at his son.

"Fire who?" he asked but he already knew the answer.

"Fire that she-dragon you call a secretary!" Itachi said and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Why would I do that for?" Fuji asked keeping a smile from crossing his face.

Temari always made Itachi pissed off every time she had to deliver him something. It was one of the reasons why Fuji kept the young woman on.

"She interrupted me while I was in an important meeting" he growled "and she broke my door"

Fuji coughed to hide the fact that he was on the verge of laughing. Temari was a force to be reckoned with. Whether it was dealing with a client or a fellow CEO. Temari was the best at it.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason. She's a good secretary and just because of the fact that you were interrupted from you're 'meeting' I can't dismiss her on those grounds" he said and put them in a pile for Temari to organize later.

Itachi frowned and then turned and walked out the door.

As he walked out he spotted a certain someone working at her desk. Their eyes locked as he pasted. Each sending dead bolts at each other. He smirked evilly and knocked a few papers on to the floor.

"How clumsy of me" he said sarcastically and challenged her with his eyes.

"Mistakes happen" she said in a sweet/sour voice "No trouble" she looked at him and challenged back.

As she started to bend over Itachi knelt beside her and whispered.

"You've pissed me off for the last time Sabuku" with that he handed her the papers and then walked on.

Temari watched him leave and grinned "Bring it on dick" she said to herself.

**End**

**Misukage: Sorry for dissing Sakura the way I did Sakura fans but I have issues with the character. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Misukage: -smacks head on the wall- Ow -rubs head- Sorry about the confusion reviewers…… I had an off moment back there but it's fixed now if you want to read it. I feel so embarrassed though. -.- I promise it won't happen again. I deleted all of the other documents out so it won't get screwed up again.**

**Anyway here's chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Temari hummed as she approached her desk to discover someone else in it.

"What the hell?!" she shouted when she saw a pink blob filing her nails in her chair.

The woman stared boredly at her and a pink bubble formed out of her mouth and popped. She smacked on it and went back to filing. Temari growled and decided that it was time to have a employee to boss talk. Generally when such talks happened it was when the employee was out of line but every once in a while the boss had to know his boundaries.

"Mr. Uchiha" she shouted as she walked in.

Temari's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello Miss Sabuku" a man sitting across from Mr. Uchiha's desk said with a sneer.

Temari shot him a glare then turned her attention to her boss.

"Mr. Uchiha will you kindly explain to me why there is a pink condom in my seat" she asked in a calm of voice as she could.

"Well you see Temari" Fuji said sheepishly "My son and I had a challenge on who was the better karate master and well you happened to be betting prize" he forced a smile and laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Temari felt her eye twitched _'That bastard, I thought he adored me. I mean granted I show on a little more dominance then most employees but that isn't a good enough reason is it?' _

"Personally, I think my father is getting the better end of the deal" Itachi commented.

Temari glared at him and swore that she would have strangled him then and there if Fuji wasn't in the room. (A/n: She promised Fuji to be less violent around him. According to sources some guy from a rival company insulted Fuji for having a commanding female as his secretary and well….. Let's just say that the man in question has a hard time peeing now)

"Well anyway" Itachi said getting up "Lets go, I have some paperwork I need to get done"

'_Of course, now that you don't have that pink slut around anymore you actually have to do something' _Temari thought sarcastically to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi laughed as he and Temari walked to his office. To be honest, Itachi had actually been the one to bet Temari in their match but then again he knew he would be able to win. His father was good, but he didn't spend as much time as Itachi did every night practicing.

He turned and looked at Temari "Your stuff is already at your new desk" he smirked with pleasure as he said this "and along with a new desk there are a few rules you're going to have to follow"

"Such as?" she asked boredly

"Well" Itachi started "For starters you can't come banging into my office and interrupt my meetings" out of the corner of his eye he saw her pout.

"Oh dear" she said "What will I do for fun now?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Geez" he sarcastically said back "Don't get too worked up about it"

When they reached his office he stopped "After all, we wouldn't want everyone to know that you're actually a female" he grinned and shut the door just as Temari threw a paper weight at him.

He laughed outwardly and sat down at his desk.

"Mr. Uchiha" Temari said over the intercom.

He sighed and pressed the button "Miss Temari I'm not my father so call me Mr. Itachi"

"Very well Mr. Itachi" she said

"Anyway what is it?" he asked annoyed

"The blow-up doll you requested is here"

At the same time Sakura came in with a sad look on her face.

"I can't believe your father actually lost" she whined and ran over to him and sat on his lap.

Itachi smiled and his hand went under her shirt and bra while his mouth worked on the button that would reveal today's color.

Sakura moaned as his mouth and tongue went to the top of her breast.

(A/n: Sorry everyone but you'll understand the meaning of this later)

Needing a better angle, Itachi stood up and set Sakura on the top of his desk. Sakura wrapped a leg around his waist and he slipped his tongue between her bra and skin. He continued massaging her other breast and went after the nipple without slipping the strap off her shoulders.

Sakura moaned and panted in his ear as her nipple grew harder.

"Oh and Mr. Itachi" Temari said again

Itachi's body came to an abrupt halt.

"What?" he snarled

"My proper name is Miss Sabuku. Not Miss Temari" she stated then went off.

Glaring at the intercom, Itachi pressed the 'hold' button and went back to his work.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Temari opened the door to her apartment and walked in.

Her brothers had moved out a few months ago and had places of their own, leaving Temari here. Kankuro had moved into his boyfriend's place (A/n: yes readers I said 'boyfriend' ) and Gaara had gotten a place by himself. She smiled, Gaara and Hinata had a spark or too when she introduced them a few months back at her birthday party.

**Flashback**

"Gaara" Temari said and tapped him on the shoulder "This is my new friend Hinata. Hinata, this is my little brother Gaara"

Hinata bowed her head and blushed while Gaara looked anywhere but at the girl in front of him.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone for a little bit" she said then walked away for a while.

**End flash back**

She wasn't quite sure on what they had talked about, but when she went to look for them again to see how things were going she found them on the couch, making out.

Things stirred in her body and shook her head before they manifested into her system.

'_I need to get laid' _she thought and put her purse on the counter. She then walked over to the oven and put a small pizza in the oven.

Once it was inside she got up and placed her back against the sink and eyed her bedroom.

She was sick, she knew it.

It was this weird thing she did ever since she was a teenager. When ever she was hornier then horny, she would go to her room and jump a pillow.

Her knuckles started to go white as she tried to talk herself out of it. Her body remembered how much better she felt when the tension was out of her and she could relax again. She knew how much relief came from the act and that no else knew about what she did but her.

She closed her eyes and let out a small cry then kicked off her shoes and ran into the bedroom and locked the door.

'_God I'm so gross' _she thought as she walked over to the bed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Temari sighed as the water ran over her head and down her back.

'_Stupid Itachi' _she thought _'I wouldn't have been like that if he hadn't put the intercom on hold and made me listen to it all morning'_

She growled then got out of the shower and went into her room.

She had gotten used to walking around naked in her house. In fact, as soon as the boys left she had did just that.

'_Now' _she thought as she put on her night shirt _'How do I get that arrogant son of a bitch back' _

She started to pace around a bit.

'_Has to be something good'_ she thought and paced a bit more trying to think of something but having no luck.

'_Oh come on! I've had ideas before! Why not now?!'_ then it hit her.

"Ah ha!" she said and bounced on her bed then reached for the phone.

She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" a gruff old voice said

"Hey Jiraiya" she said in a sexy voice

"Don't tease me Temari what do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"You know those security cameras you're in charge of?" she said and put her first finger in her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Well" she sucked on the finger a little "Those are in ever room right?"

"Yes?"

"And they record right?" she asked

"CUT THE CRAP TEMARI AND JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Jiraiya yelled, loud enough that Temari had to hold it away from her ear.

"Well I was wondering if I could get the tape from Itachi's office from this morning?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"God Temari" he growled and Temari pictured his face twitching.

"I'll even flash you if it helps!" she added with a giggle.

"I'M MARRIED!" he shouted into the phone again.

She laughed till her stomach hurt "I'm sorry" she apologized and wiped an eye.

"I'll have the tape for you tomorrow at five" he said with a sigh

"Thank you Jiraiya" she said sweetly.

"And Temari" he said "Stop irritating the bosses and get laid"

"That's no fun" she said "and as far as getting laid. You, sir need it"

"Good night Temari" he said and hung up.

"Good night" she said with a smile then slipped under the covers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Temari hummed and watched Itachi as he approached.

"Good morning sir" she said in a sweet voice and added a smile.

"Well" Itachi stopped and placed a hand at the edge of her desk " Someone actually have the guts to ride you" he sneered.

"Yeah" she said playing along with him "We got kinky in the bed"

"Really?" he asked "So, Was she any good?"

Temari's good mood dissolved and she glared at him.

"I should ask you the same question" she said and rose up from her seat.

Itachi smiled at her "She was very good"

'_Six, five, four' _she thought and then straightened some papers.

"Excuse me sir" she said "I'll get you your coffee"

Itachi nodded then went into his room.

'Three" she said to her self as she poured the hot, dark liquid into a mug.

"Two" she smiled to herself as she walked to her desk.

"One"

**XXXXXXX **

Itachi looked up as the TV turned on and his eyes widened.

'_That bitch!'_ he snarled in his head as he watched the video tape of him and Sakura doing it on his desk.

'_She's so dead' _

Itachi stormed to the door and rammed it open.

"You bitch" he growled at Temari with 'death' written on his face.

Temari smiled sweetly at him then held out his coffee.

"Coffee, sir?" she asked.

Itachi smacked the coffee from her hand and yanked her by the collar.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!!" his father yelled from the phone.

'_Crap!' _he thought then roughly let go of Temari and went back to deal with his father.

"Temari 10. Itachi 0" she said loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"Before I was just going easy on you" he said and turned around "But if you're going to play like that then I'll make you're life a living hell"

"You already do when you come in hear with that mask you call a face" she replied.

Itachi was about to say something when he heard his father yell his name again.

He gave one final glared at her then went back into his office.

Temari laughed then picked up the mug and set back in her seat.

Her phone started ringing and so she picked it up.

" Shinobi Inc. How may I help you?" she asked in her normal routine.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" Jirayia said.

She giggled sweetly at him "Don't worry" she said "I only do that for Uchiha"

"I feel so bad for him" he sighed "Just promise me you won't pull that kind of stunt again?"

"Of course not" she sat there shocked "You know it's illegal to repeat a prank"

Jirayia sighed again and then hung up.

With her happy mood restored, Temari went about setting up appointments and other things that Itachi had to get done while she waited for him to make his next move.

**End**

**Misukage: Sorry it got a little too hot kids. I was in that state of mind when it was being typed. Again, I have nothing against Sakura fans, I just have issues with the character myself. Please don't take anything I say against her to heart. **

**Anyway, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Misukage: Hi everyone ^^ It's me again with another dose of Battle of the Genders**

**Temari: Please tell me this one is more clean.**

**Misukage: Uh…… I can guaranty that the pillow will not be raped for a while now.**

**Temari: Just checking.**

**Misukage: Ok here's chapter 3 and forgive me for my spelling and grammar errors**

**Chapter 3**

"_Temari" his voice whispered in her ear as he nibbled it gently._

_She let out a gasped as his mouthed moved down her ear to her neck. _

"_Temari" he whispered again, his breath hot and husky. _

'_That voice. Where have I heard it before?' she asked herself._

_Slowly she turned her head to her right side and saw the person's face._

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Temari woke up panting.

It had been two weeks since she pulled her prank on Itachi and he had yet to retaliate.

'_Relax Temari, it's only a dream'_ she told herself and fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_God, whatever that guy has planned. It can't be good' _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next morning…..**

"Morning Miss Sabuku" Itachi greeted in a non caring tone.

"Morning Master Itachi" Temari yawned out

Itachi stopped and turned around at her.

"Master, is it?" he asked curiously with a smile on his face.

Temari glared at him "Don't get your hopes up you panty chasing homo. I wasn't thinking straight alright. Someone had to go and turn my dreams into nightmares last night" she said sarcastically.

Itachi bowed "Thank you, You're too kind" he said then walked into his office.

"Bite me" Temari said to herself.

"I would but then I might get rabies" Itachi called from his office.

'_Now' _Itachi thought _'To let the real fun begin'_

He picked up the phone end dialed a few numbers.

"Hello this is Itachi and from Shinobi Inc. and I would like to make a deal with you"

**XXXXXXXX**

Temari pulled into her apartment complex and noticed a U-haul parked on the side of the street.

'_That's interesting' _she thought as she got out of her car.

"Excuse me" a man said as he approached her.

"Are you Temari Sabuku?" he asked

"Yes" she replied "Is there something wrong sir?"

"This man wanted me to give you this" he said and handed her an envelope.

Temari took it and opened it up.

**The letter**

_Miss Temari,_

_Do to your actions from two weeks ago I have taken the liberty of reporting said actions to your renter and have therefore evicted you from the residence._

_Enjoy your day,_

_Itachi_

**End letter**

"That bastard!" she exclaimed.

The U-haul man rubbed his neck "Well where to miss?" he asked

Temari looked up and smiled at that the man.

"Follow me and I'll show you" she said then got into her car.

'_You're going to wish you never did that Itachi' _Temari thought with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi glared when he opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Temari glared back at him then gave him a sweet smile "Hello rommie" she said.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow then looked past her "Oh" he smirked "I see you found the present I gave you"

"Yep" she smiled back and then turned towards the guys "Ok boys, everything in here"

Two muscled moving guys brought a few boxes into the living room.

"Where do you want these miss?" one asked

Itachi looked at her "What the heck are you doing woman?!" he shouted in an angry voice.

" Excuse me gentlemen" a voice said politely making Itachi groan.

'_Great, Kakashi's here'_

The man looked around "Oh my, what do we have here?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing Hatake" Itachi growled and the man stepped closer to Temari.

"My, my, Aren't you interesting" Kakashi said examining her.

"Kakashi" Itachi warned "Leave it"

The man turned and gave Itachi a bored look "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a dog"

"Yeah? Well how many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business?" Itachi asked back coolly.

"I'm the butler Itachi. It's my job to know what my boss does" he said in a calm/smiley voice.

Temari snickered "My name is Temari" she said with a smile and stuck out her hand.

Itachi shot a death glare at Kakashi but the man ignored it.

"I see" he said then turned to the two men "The guest room is to the hallway at the top of the stairs. First one to your right"

"Kakashi!!!!!!!" Itachi shouted in his deadliest voice.

"Now if you'll follow me" Kakashi said and held out his arm "I'll show you your new place my dear"

Temari looked shocked "How did you know what I was planning?" she asked and Itachi was a little surprised himself. How did Kakashi figure it out that fast.

"I didn't" he said with a grin, well what Itachi thought was a grin. He could never tell with that face mask that Kakashi wore all the time.

"Well" Kakashi said still holding out his arm "Shall we?"

'_That damned coot!' _Itachi thought _'He's welcoming the devil into this house! Doesn't he know what will happen if she stays here?!'_

Temari giggled at him and looped her arm threw his.

"Why thank you kind sir" she said sweetly

"No problem my dear. I've been dying to meet the young lady who takes the role above me as the thorn in my boss's side" Kakashi said warmly

'_He does'_ Itachi's eye began to twitch.

"Close the door Itachi" Kakashi called over his shoulder "It's cold out there and we wouldn't want this sweet little girl to catch a cold now do we?"

'_That bastard is enjoying this way too much'_ Itachi thought as he closed the door.

'_Looks like the war isn't going to be confined to the office anymore' _he smirked _'All well, I'll have more fun annoying her here too' _

He followed the others up the stairs and began plotting his next move.

**End**

**Misukage: Heh heh, this is going to be fun -rubs hands together- **

**Temari: Oh no Itachi, She's got her evil smile on.**

**Itachi: I have a feeling I'm not going to like this**

**Misukage: Merry Christmas, Happy Honokaa (sp?) and everything else in between. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Misukage: ………… It's quiet……. Too quiet……**_

_**Temari: and it's creepy……. Very creepy……..**_

_**Misukage: I know……. -whispers- Why are we in the old abandon Adam's family house?**_

_**Temari: -whispers- No idea**_

_**Misukage: -whispers- Ok folks, while Temari and I try to figure out why we're in here, read the third chapter of Battle of the genders.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Temari turned over and squeezed her eyes shut. _

'_God damn it' _she cursed _'I'm never going to be able to get handle Itachi and that blow-up doll of his called Sakura if I don't get some sleep' _

Temari sighed again, moans could be heard coming from down the hall.

"Figures" she said to herself "I may have made the prank by coming here and making myself apart of his home. But it still doesn't change the fact that this is his turf"

Temari wrinkled her nose at the thought.

'_It's not fair. I get my territory removed out from under my feet and yet he still gets to play in his'_

Giving up on sleep, she got up and walked down the dark hall where Kakashi had showed her where the kitchen was.

The kitchen was bathed in silvery/white moonlight giving the shadows a blue color to them. Temari smiled at the scene and giggled a little, she was easily pleased like that. Simple things like the light of the moon over a pond or lake or a picture of a lone figure against a great space made Temari happy.

Her bare feet hit the cool tile with faint pats as she strolled to the sink and filled the kettle with water.

The quietness of the room made her want to hum.

Looking about and finding no one around, Temari put the kettle on the stove and waited it for the water to heat up, then went to where the most moonlight pooled.

Standing very still and very straight, Temari hummed a few notes from a Disney song and started dancing.

She soon lost herself among the song and the movements. Then after the song ended she moved onto the next. The turns, steps, spins, the moonlight. Temari couldn't remember when she felt this free in a different place.

The sound of clapping spooked Temari out of her trance.

She turned and saw a very 'gifted' woman in one of Itachi's work shirts and white panties. Her skin looked liked fine ivory and her red hair flowed down her shoulders like liquid lava.

"That was amazing" she said "You looked so free just twirling around like that"

Temari stared at her semi stunned.

"Uh….. Thanks" she said and rubbed her neck.

The woman laughed "I'm sorry but I just wore out Itachi and I couldn't sleep" she sighed happily "To be honest, I'm kind of worn out myself but I'm so happy that I got nailed by the god of sex himself. Man, can the boy give relief"

Temari started to feel uncomfortable next to the woman who had cantaloupe for boobs. Even though Temari was taller then the woman and had a ice aura to her, it didn't stop the fact that she was aware of her body's flaws when someone better then her in the looks department was near her.

"Anyway, sorry about that. I'm the playmate for the month of June" the girl said sweetly.

'_Well that explains it' _she thought suddenly feeling very tired.

She let out a weak yawn and bowed her head.

"I'm going to go back to bed" she said then went the door way.

"Well ok" the playmate said "Nice meeting you"

Temari nodded then headed back to her room.

Movement caught her eye as she opened her door. She turned and saw Itachi leaning in his doorway bare chested and his arms crossed.

Nether spoke or moved for a while until Temari turned and entered into her room.

"Temari" Itachi said

She turned to him and waited for him to continue _'I'll give him the benefit of the doubt this time'_ she thought.

"You might want to consider getting breast implants. Those things aren't even big enough to be decent"

Temari glared at him then slammed the door in his face.

'_Stupid jackass! These happen to be 36 B's. Their big enough'_ she snapped in her head.

She pounced on the bed and crawled head first under the covers.

"I'm taking that comment as a retaliation, tomorrow that male skank is going to get it"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Itachi sat in his chair very pleased with himself.

He had just finished his morning meeting with his ex secretary and was now relaxing and looking over some papers.

"Mr. Itachi" Temari's voice said a she came in.

'_Ms. Pain in my butt'_ he thought to himself.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Here are the papers from the meeting with the Huygas" she said and handed them over.

When he turned to grab them he was in a little shock.

There in front of him was a good view down Temari's shirt. Grinning to himself, he decided to take the chance and enjoy the view, even though it wasn't his favorite size or person. Boobs where boobs. Perfect creations to touch and play with as he chose to.

"Itachi" a sultry voice said.

He looked up and saw Temari's lust filled eyes staring down at him. Heat started to fill the space between them.

"Itachi" she whispered again in a husky voice.

"Yes" he said in the same tone back.

Temari lowered her head and…….

SMACK!

Heat grew on the left side of his face.

"They may not be the big beach ball sized ones like your used to seeing, but they're mine and I happen to like them" Temari snapped with all the fury that could scare the devil himself.

Itachi growled and rubbed the side of his face in discussed as she left the room with her butt doing that shake thing.

Itachi moved his head to the side. He had never been much of a butt man but he had to admit, Temari's looked nice. Round and plump, her lack for breasts made up for an impressive ass.

'_An ass that hasn't been seen on a decent woman since the Greeks were around'_ he thought then shook his head _'Someone grab the disinfectant! I'm being tainted by a psycho chick!' _

A phone went off and Itachi casually picked it up.

"Hello" he said

"Itachi this is your father. Tonight we have an important meeting and I need both you and Sasuke to be there"

"Ok, will this meeting involve dinner and possibility an escort?" Itachi asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes" his father said

"Well then could you please ask Ms. Haruno that her presents with me will be required tonight" he said and was just about to hang up the phone.

"ITACHI!" his father shouted, making the man put the phone back to his ear.

"I'm sorry" Fuji said calmly "As wonderful as Sakura is, I'm afraid that you're going to have to ask someone else"

"Why? I've brought Sakura to these kind of meetings before. What's different this time?"

"Elementary my dear Watson"

'_Oh great' _Itachi rolled his eyes _'My father's quoting Sherlock Homes on me'_

"We are to be entertaining the head of Mist company and unfortunately, she and your usual escort had a bit of a…. fight" Fuji admitted.

"Fine" Itachi groaned "I'll find someone else"

He sighed and rolled his aching neck "Any more you want to add?"

"You know, you might want to try asking Ms. Sabuku to escort you-"

"Not in a million years!" Itachi said and came close to ramming the phone down.

"Wait! Wait!" his father shouted "Think about it Itachi. This could be used as a good chance to prank her"

Itachi thought about for a moment. His father's proposition was tempting and not all that bad. He could act like a gentleman with the whole pulling out her chair, getting her roses and then when they got home……

'_Heh, heh'_ he thought

"Great idea dad" he said then hung up the phone without hesitation at all this time.

He looked out the window at his dark blond prey and smirked.

'_If you want to play with the fires Temari, I'll be happy to play with you. But keep in mind that those fires happen to be my strongest suite'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ms. Temari"

She sighed and put her head to her desk. Her lower regions felt sick and her stomach felt weird and bloated.

'_I want my bed' _she thought with a whimper.

"Temari" Itachi's voice rang threw the intercom.

Temari grumbled and rifled threw her purse but found no relief.

'_Ok, tonight I'll stop by the store for some ibuprofen along with a big bag of mini Reeses' _another shot of pain went threw her _'Make that two bags'_

"Ms. Sabuku" Itachi's stern voice shouted as he stepped out of his office.

Temari looked up and shot the best glare as he could at him.

"Hey" he said gently and kneeled down in front of her "You ok?"

His hand was gently on her cheek and brushing her forehead. Her head screamed at her to yank herself away from him but her stomach thought her brain was crazy if it thought is was going to leave this position.

"Temari" he whispered again "I'm serious, no tricks. What's wrong?"

Another shocking pain rang threw her "It's- It's nothing Mr. Itachi. I'm just not feeling up to playing with you right now" she managed to get out.

There was a hurt look on his face then an angry one as he picked up his cell phone.

"Hey dad, sorry I'm going to be able to make it tonight" he said and hung up before his father had a chance to reply and turned his attention back on Temari.

"Tell me what's wrong with you now or I'm sending an ambulance up here in three minutes" he said crossly with his hands on his hips.

Temari let out a growl and said something that Itachi couldn't quite catch.

"Mind repeating that?" he asked a little less stern.

Temari spoke a little louder but he still didn't hear it.

"Eh?" he asked.

Mumbling could be heard coming from her lips.

"One last time-"

"Good God Itachi, I'm having my period!" Temari shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Itachi stiffened and a freaked out look came to his face.

"Well… That's…" he wasn't quite sure what to say. He had suspected her to be feeling nauseated or have her appendix making her ill, but her period? Itachi didn't even know women could still have those. Sure, he knew that they caused discomfort to the woman and that they were the body's natural way of saying that she was not with child and all of that other wonderful stuff but seriously, what do you do when a woman has her period?

"Ok" he said, returning things to order again "Let's go home"

Temari eyed him curiously with her arms still crossed over her stomach. Pain rippled threw her, each more painful then the last.

'_Come on'_ her stomach pleaded with her brain _'I know you hate him but I need some relier and chocolate'_

"Fine" she sighed and slowly got up "But I need to stop at the store and get a few things first"

Itachi rolled his eyes "Fine" he said and together the pair headed to the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I understand what the ibuprofen is for but mind telling me why you got to big bags of Reeses?" Itachi asked as they entered the house.

"You know how pregnant women have cravings?" she asked as she set the bags on the counter.

"I recall hearing something about it why?"

"Well when women get their periods they tend to crave chocolate. Well, at least I do anyway" Temari shrugged and went up to her room with Itachi close behind her.

"Why's that?" he asked while she grabbed some sweat pants, a sweat shirt, tank top and socks.

"I don't know" she said as she ducked into the bath room "I think it has to deal with the endofins in the chocolate. When we eat it, we feel better" she re entered the room and placed her work clothes in the laundry bin.

Itachi nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"So…" he asked "Now what?"

Temari was about to respond when her stomach growled.

"Food I guess" she said and headed to the kitchen.

"It's only one in the afternoon" Itachi stated.

"Yeah so? When Mother Nature pays her monthly visit all I can do is veg out" Temari opened up one of the bags on the counter and started eating.

"Are you serious?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah" she said and put the bags above the refrigerator.

Itachi was in awe by this "What else happens when a woman has her period?" he asked, suddenly very curious about it.

Temari shrugged "I can't say for all women but I get mine I have to stay away from adult books" she stood and thought for a moment "I know when Hinata gets hers, she goes from sweet and happy one moment to madder then hell the next. Tenten just gets grouchy and Ino turns into a bottomless pit which I happen to feel that way sometimes too" she shrugged again.

Itachi nodded "So are there any rituals that you guys to when you" he moved his hand towards her "Get like this?"

Temari shook her head "Not really, the only time rituals would happen is when a girl gets it for the first time" she moved to the living room and took a DVD from the shelf.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to watch a movie" she said and placed it in the player.

"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

Temari rolled her eyes "And why would I be in bed?"

"Well what about the blood coming from…" he pointed to her area.

She shook her head "I'm fine Itachi. The pain killers are working and I have enough pads to get threw the week"

"But the blood" he repeated.

"Itachi" she said and placed her hands on his shoulders "I'm going to be fine, but I suggest for your safety that you and I stay nueteral this week" she said then made some popcorn.

When she came back, Itachi had a glass of Scotch and a Mountain Dew on the coffee table.

Temari plopped down on the couch next to him and grabbed the pop.

"Thanks" she said and opened it.

Itachi nodded and pressed the 'play' button.

"So" he asked "What we watching?"

"How To loose a Guy In 10 Days" she said.

Itachi grimaced and shook his head "Chick Flicks" he mumbled and pressed the 'play' button again to start the movie.

**End **

**Temari: I can't believe you actually put that.**

**Misukage: Well believe it baby. **

**Temari: Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misukage: Hi guys, sorry I haven't written in a while but between friends, school and everything else going on. My life has been a little crazy and I haven't had time to come up with the next chapter… Until now that is ^^ Anyway, here's chapter 4 in Battle. Of. The. GENDERS.**

**-The crowd goes wild- **

**Itachi: Ok, Ok Misukage. Stop with the sound affects. -turns off button-**

**Misukage: -pouts- Ah Itachi, You're such a party pooper. **

**Itachi: Just get on with the story. -sighs and hits Misukage on the side of the head-**

**Misukage: -pouts and rubs head- Ow… -presses button and screen turns on-**

**Chapter 4 **

Temari waited silently as Itachi walked passed her desk.

"Morning sir." she greeted in her usual fashion.

Itachi stopped for a moment and looked back at her.

"Alright, What did you do?" he asked in a bored/annoyed voice.

"I have no idea what your talking about sir," she said calmly enough, "I was just simply greeting you, having no alter motive other then to say something welcoming to my employer."

He examined her carefully and then unlocked his door and kicked it opened.

Whatever he had expected to happen fall didn't making Itachi look at the space in surprised.

"See sir," she said from behind him, "I have been nothing short of angelic this morning."

'Yeah, and that angelic part is what I'm afraid of.' he thought as he walked to his desk and pulled out his chair.

'No whoopee cushion.' he slowly sat down and looked under the desk, 'No wet paint.'

He lifted and checked over various items on his desk but found nothing, 'My desk isn't bugged.'

Itachi got up and quickly checked every inch of the room. Once he was satisfied, he returned to his desk and turned on his computer.

**Outside of his office **

Temari was humming as she placed some files in an area of her desk for Itachi to look at later when she heard a loud shout.

"TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

"Oops," she said to herself with a giggle "Guess I forgot to delete that desk top image after all."

Itachi yanked the door open and stomped over to her desk.

"You- You- You-" he stammered as he tried to get the words out.

"I said I was angelic. I never said anything about having a tarnished halo." she said with a giggle then placed a few files in his hands.

"Your father wanted to make sure you reviewed these files before the meeting with the Mist Corporation tonight" she stood and straightened his tie, "He also said to find a suitable date and that to be at the Lotus Blossom at seven." she stopped and went back to her seat and began typing on her computer.

"By 'suitable date' I suppose he means someone other then Sakura" he said more to himself then to her, "In that case. See you at seven Ms. Sabuku." he called over his shoulder and quickly shut the door.

Temari perked up upon hearing this.

'Did he just say what I think he said?' she asked herself and turned to look at his door.

No laughing or sounds came from beyond it making her nerves rise.

'Crap. He meant it.' she thought and tried to remember what she had in her closet.

Coming up with nothing, she sighed and went back to work.

"Miss Sabuku" a deep voice said on the intercom.

"Hey sexy," she said in her usual greeting.

Fuji sputtered on the other end before saying "Temari I have company in here. You might want to behave yourself."

She laughed at him and shrugged the comment off "Anyway, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need you to do a few things for me if it's not that much trouble" he said in a asking voice.

Temari looked at the door before leaning into the microphone and saying "Anything for you sweetie."

"Temari." Fuji said in a stern tone.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be right over" she said and got up and went to Fuji's office.

**In Temari's room **

Instead of having lunch, Temari had gone home and raided her closet for anything that looked close cute. Sad thing was though, none of the stuff she had seemed right.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed and sat on her bed, "I could care less about what Itachi thought of me, but this dinner is extremely important to Shinobi and to Mr. Uchiha."

"You know what they say," a voice said making Temari jump.

"Kakashi-san." Temari said happily and went up to hug him.

He laughed and hugged her back, "If you can't find a dress," he said and picked up one of her old long sleeved dresses, "Then make one."

He took a scissors and cut a sleeve off.

**At the restaurant **

Itachi passed outside the doors then stopped and looked down in ether direction of the street.

"Come on bitch." he cussed, "Where in the hell are you?"

"You know son." Fuji started, "Maybe we should wait for her inside."

Suddenly a black car pulled up in front of them and rolled down it's window.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi said, "It took us a little longer then we thought."

He got out and opened the door for the back seat.

Fuji stepped in front of the open area and held his hand.

"My dear." he said warmly. Like a father asking his daughter to dance with him.

A hand gracefully reached out and held his as a foot and leg, then Temari leaned her head out.

Itachi stood there dumb struck. He didn't remember the she dragon being that pretty.

She wore a simple long, deep blue, sleeveless dress with a silver and dark blue sash. She had her hair in a simple low bun with two sticks holding the bun in place. The detached sleeves around both arms added to the uniqueness of the outfit.

"Temari, you look amazing." Hinata said and greeted her with a hug.

"You too." Temari said and hugged her then stopped herself. "Wait, what are you doing here? Didn't you and Gaara had a date tonight?"

Hinata looked surprised, "Date? What are you talking about? Gaara and I aren't dating."

"Eh?" Temari said confused, "But aren't you guys boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"I think it would be better if we moved this conversation into the restaurant." Mist's CEO said pleasantly.

As Itachi took Temari's arm and led her inside, he caught a glimpse at her back.

"Nice dragon tattoo. Fitting for someone that has dragon breath every morning." he comment.

As they were led to the table, Itachi came in with a limp.

"You didn't." Fuji said accusingly.

"Couldn't resist." he said, "Would have never pegged Temari for the tattoo type."

Fuji glared at him and gave Itachi a smack on the back of the head.

"Ok, let me get this straight," Temari said to Hinata once they were seated.

"You and Gaara made out but decided to just be friends and now Gaara is going out with Tenten?"

Hinata nodded and took a sip of her water.

"Wow." Temari said in shock, "I'm sure out of the loop."

Hinata laughed and patted her friend's hand, "You're not out of the loop. You just didn't know what was going on."

Temari nodded and looked across the table.

"Excuse me," a male voice said from behind her making her turn.

'Well. Hello cutie.' she thought.

"Hi there." she said in a warm/seducing voice.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kimmaro and I was wondering if you would like to dance?" he asked her with a sexy smile.

"My name is Temari and a dance sounds very nice." she placed her hand in his and together they walked to the dance floor.

They danced for a while then Kimmaro said, "Well what do you know?"

Temari turned and saw Hinata and Sasuke dancing together.

"I must say I'm surprised he didn't do this sooner." he whispered in her ear.

Temari looked at him, "You mean you know him?"

Kimmaro laughed and nodded, "He and I have been friends for a few years now and I must say that I've never seen him like this before."

They danced for a few more hours then she and Itachi went home.

"So…" Itachi said trying make conversation, "How far does that dragon go down your back?"

**An hour later… **

"Welcome home Mr. Uchiha, Temari." Kakashi said warmly as they entered.

"My, My," Kakashi said when he saw the red hand print on Itachi's cheek, "How did that get there?"

"Shut up." Itachi growled and stomped up the stairs.

"Oh, Itachi." Temari called and Itachi turned to see what she had for him next.

"The tattoo goes all the way down to my butt and don't. Get too excited. It's only henna." she said then walked passed him and shut her door.

**End**

**Misukage: Ideas, comments, flames. I want to hear them all so let us know and as far as the whole HinaSasu thing. If you haven't already figured it out people. I'm crazy so the odds of me liking cracked pairings like that are very high. Anyway, night.**


End file.
